out in the snow
by Otaku goddess 18
Summary: She works for america.shes close to Canada most of anyone, And bound by war shes separaded from the one she loves the most. After helping america rule part of the land, she meets with her lover secretly.But can she hold on in this twister tornado?Will thing be alright?Everything seems to be getting worse and she stand alone in a picture that will never leave,of blood red snow.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there in my room watching through my window as the others walked by. America had called another meeting, and was having it today. I had just started work a week ago and yet had done so many things, i pulled 3 all-nighters. although on the other nights I stayed up reading books and manga.

I counted them off as they passed by. Germany, Italy, Spain, Japan, China, Austria, and Canada. They where walking into the conference room where the other countries sat in wait for them to show up. As the shut the door I felt so sad. all of them where here right in front of my eyes and yet I couldn't meet or be friendly with any of them. Even so I was happy america offered me this job. It helped me get points for college. The point system works like this. If I earn enough points they will cover three-fourths of my bill. That was the scholarship deal they had with me because of my grades, but couldn't offer me a full scholarship because of a slight mishap in the schools funding. But I figured "eh I can wait a few months." and the best part is the fact that I get really good pay for doing my job. What my job was exactly... I didn't know. I guess it would be a secretary type of job. But it docent feel that way because ever since I was little we where friends and I have always taken care of him. I remember back when i was 4 years old and he told me to get his ball from the top shelf or if I could help him which homework when I was 10. Now im eighteen and nothing has changed except im getting paid to do what I always do and take care of america. The sound of files dropping and the phone ringing brought me back to reality. I answered the phone "capital stated union this is Justine speaking how may i help you?" im reality my name is Jessica and the capital states is an organization run by different countries to solve the worlds problems. almost every problem comes here first before the president and most 911 calls are directed here. "um yes its nasa here on the phone is Alfred jones available?" said a light boyish voice.

"im sorry but he is unavailable at the moment, may i take a message?" I said in the high-pitched voice i tend to use when using my manners or speaking properly. 'yes, can u tell him that all is going well but the ship ill be finished in a week's delay. there was a storm that stopped progress. please tell him urgently though, ma'am so I dont get in trouble " the man said with a tone that indicated he knew what it was like to be lectured by america. "sure il tell him right away" I said and the man hung up. I looked down at the mess of files everywhere. papers where scattered all over my desk, those needed to be filed. all the files on the floor where ok so I straightened everything out and when on my way to the conference room. But I stopped and looked in the mirror before entering.

my hair's color was the same as Americas and a fashionable state with pretty curls all over and them falling to about my mid back. my clothes where alright, I wore a pair of skinny jeans some ugg boots and a longsleve brown and white striped shirt that read "I 3 ninjas" on it . my eyes where tricky. they held their grey base with more brown toward the outside. and I recalled when I had full brown eyes but they where slowly turning into a pretty shade of light grey. I walked into the room to deliver the news to america and what I saw was disturbing, but was exactly what I expected. all I could do was think "someone... help...what have I walked into?

the first thing I saw was a short reddish-brown haired guy eating pasta. Italy, i guessed knowing I was correct. to the right i saw a man whom had a really foxy shade of green eyes and dark brown hair (my type) he was hot and I knew instinctively he was spain because he was kicking a socerball against the wall with mexico. in the far corner an extremely huge fight had broken out with two hot blonds. the cutter one had green eyes and big eyebrows. And the other had blue eyes and longer hair. France and England, id know them anywhere since they both have features that are unforgettable. but their fight was so big that I couldn't see past them. so I thought that I could get help from someone sitting at the table. china was there and he was eating won tons and egg flour soup (which he had gotten from a freaking Chinatown behind him). at the end of the table germany sat annoyed by Italys messiness with spaghetti and japan was just sitting there uncomfortably. and to knock it all off I saw russia sitting on Canada! Canada! he dare mess with my Canada ! how dare he ! I just silently went to the people I knew would be less weird and walked to spain and mexico and said"?hola, sabes donde puedo enconrar señor jones?" (hello do u know where i can fin mr jones?). both stood there stunned at who I was and at my fluent vocabulary in spanish. at least I thought. "bonita" mexico said (pretty)he sat there staring like and idiot. spain nodded in agreement and actually helped me and said "mi preciosa,america es atras del peligro de francia y england"(my precious america is behind the fight od france and england). "gracias" i relies thanks and a smile and pain fell to the floor like I melted hm. and china who now sat holding candy in his hand saying "chinese tasty treat " like an infomercial dropped his bag and bowed as I walked by with a determined look. i bowed in reply and continued with my actions . i tried to shut the two of them up or get them away from each other but it wouldn't work. so I decided to use one of my weapons. I shoved myself into their fight and fell straight on my hands and nees. i started to cry out loud like a baby (acting of course). thats when they stopped and appointed their attention to me. america came over and nelt down and whispered in a soft tone "are you alright?" i looked him straight in the eye, stopped crying and said "the ship you wanted will be & days late due to weather interruptions . i got up and started to leave knowing everyone was confused. "o wait" america said grabbing my hand. "u can stay, you seem to get everything in order. i couldn't refuse him. and i noticed he was blushing. that's when i notices him holding my hand. I let go and decided to stay. but... before anything else I walked up to russia. "what: he asked and my heart skipped a beat. "get off of my Canada" i said and to my surprise he jumped off his chair and sai that he did nt know that Canada was there. france and england just stared in shock at the sudden change of moods. spain and mexico where just standing there like idiots looking at me lustful. and italy ate pasta. ... I know this was going to be a long day. that's when all of a sudden...

_writers note: sorry for the bad grammar tenses and capitalization i was in a rush to do this because of kenchan and pleas remember its the introduction so i made it crazy and weird but can u see the - forming?(for spoiler purposes i didn't put what i wanted to i bleeped it out ) and i hope you enjoy.. :) i don't think il pst till i get 4 reviews though and look back at america canada russia and the main girl to find out what coming soon. also i would just love suggestions on my reviews pleas thanx lots -otaku goddess


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I realize my Spanish was very bad (sorry Spanish speakers I had no time to even make sure of right grammar or anything) and id like to clarify that china bowed out of courtesy, meeting a new person and he was intimidated by her scary look,(which he also thought was beautiful). and im not going for a type story where she falls in love at first glance. I'm not that Disney-ish. also this will not be your typical romance story,as you've already hinted, but the thing with it will be dramatical...like more dramatical than a normal fanfic or than a novel (hopefully if I get enough reviews)**

**oh and please disregard my bad grammar or bad words... this is where the story gets violent so warning... also I do not own anything of the anime or manga. also I might make a yowie story so if u have any hetalia yowie or Yuri pairs review and tell me them or pm me! sorry it took so long I finally found time.**

**i own my opinions and all my obsessions.. not any hetalia vampire night or any other reference made in this chapter.**

chapter 2 : loneliness

Thats when a piano started playing. I knew right away it was Austria. he was playing batoveen. Why couldn't he ever play choplyn? I went to turn around and tell him to nock it off and sit down but the song pulled me in and my emotions failed in their battle with the songs notes. I could only look at my hands and remember.

"mommy mommy can I go play in the snow?" I was about 5 and we where on a trip in mammoth mountain. "sure honey if your brother and cousins will go with you." my mom replied with a soothing voice. so I started to walk in their direction. Canada walked to me and asked "what did she say?".

Canada and america had come with us as friends since they still where so young. "well we can go, if my brother and cousins will accompany us." I replied all matter of fatly. "accompany, what does that mean?" america asked.

"sorry I forgot you where stupid",i said in my mind but in real life I said"they have to come with us". Canada gave an eye roll as if he could read my mind and agreed with my thought. who new Canada could have an attitude?

truth is he has a teenager spirit and is smart just like I am. we have always been this way. but when around people who aren't friends we are very mature and polite. so we walked up to my cousins.

the next thing that comes to mid is when we are all having a snow fight on the top off a hill. the majority of my cousins where there. there was joe george jake Shawn broc wade Zack Dustin and many more. (those are just random names). I had felt i was safe so me and my cousin Shawn went a little ways away up hill. I remember seeing a guy. he was quite ugly and up to no good as you could tell he was high. "aww little girl you are so cute. are u lost? do u want to come home with me?" he asked sounding friendly. i instinctively hid behind my cousin who was trying to look tough to this middle-aged guy. my cousins down at the bottom noticed and started for our rescue but the steep hill, snow and distance were not in their favor.

the middle-aged man noticed and said in a rushed voice "give me the girl and you wont get hurt" the man said but Shawn wouldn't budge

"Never he said in a deeper tone than normal

"Okay I warned you" the man said as he pulled out a knife.

And before you knew it shawn laid sprawled out on the floor. blood sank into the snow turning white to a harsh red.

"NO!" I screamed. the others noticed what happened half sopped dead in their tracks and half continues up the steep climb

The man started leaning for me. I was frozen in fear. I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream and kick. but my body was in an unmovable statue position. he leaned in and smiled

"Dont worry" he said softly. his word said so soothingly I found myself wanting to go.

"Youl be fine" he said and smirked moving towards me.

"What was that." I thought as I looked at his smile." t-they where they where fangs! I thought vampires were fake. h-he had fangs."

the next second a very handsome man came out of nowhere and broke the mans neck. the handsome one watched as the vampire one fell to the floor. a last puff left his mouth in his last second of life.

Tears stung as they rad down my face.

The handsome man looked at me and smiled. he had two scarfs and a really handsome face.

the man bent down to me and smiled. "i have the wrong mountain" he said kinda awkwardly.

I stared at him.. What? "w-who are you?" I asked still scared out of my mind.

he swiped a tear away and said softly "I am kaname... i must go know i have to help someone i love."

i touched his soft face and he wiped m tear again. the world became tunneled vision revolving around only us. somewhere in the distance my cousins were gaining and Shawn screamed in pain at his last seconds. but my eyes were fixated on the handsome man with black hair.

He took off his largest scarf and handed it to me. "keep it and know it will protect you, as long as you have hope in it." he said and smiled

He had fangs too.. is he a vampire? I flinched and backed up but he was to quick and wrapped me in a hug. a blush grew on my face and I felt warm with my heart pounding. roses seemed to blossom, in my world of imagination, around us.

He left me with that scarf and a warm remembrance ... of my first love. my family caught up to me but it was too late. Shawn lay there sprawled on the floor, with a gaping hole where his stomach was.

blood filled the snow changing it from the pretty white into a dark red. a piercing red. that has never left me.

Time fast forward to a funeral. crying eyes all wrap around a coffin as everyone prays. I only felt guilt and sadness

The scene changes to school. my sailor suit outfits pass me by on my depressed state. to me they only look like foggy images of red and plaid. i still feel that warm body of Shawn sprawled on the floor losing its warmth. losing his grates gift given to him. all because he protected me.

The scene changes again to my parents holding me and saying how much they love me. my brother staring in the background. hatred filled in his eyes.

Girls stood around my desk. "do you think that you can get special treatment just because you are smart and can act (air quotes) depressed sooo well. well u cant so stop while your ahead . before things turn ugly." the leader said. no one knew what had really happened except my teachers.

"nooo" i screamed. we were in a supply room alone. just me and those girls. they hit me. and bullied me with words. my hair. my most precious hair that i had grown to my knees anticipating to give it to "locks of love" and keeping some to my mid back, being cut to my neck in the back and my ears up front. bunches of my hair fell to the floor as i has held in place by two strong older boys that were their brothers. my heart ached.

people found out and i became the laughing-stock of the school. my hair cut in a boys style by no choice and I wore hats a lot. the girls and their brothers had their share of punishments but mine was far worse. i felt neglected

no one understood my pain.

no one understood my solitude

no one knew how it felt to feel your families blood on your skin.

no one knew what it was like being at fault for something so valuable being lost.

no one knew hot it felt.

no one

they didn't understand. nor will they ever.

And the picture that was sown into my brain was me, with a grey scarf alone in the dark red snow, that left me with only a feeling of numbness.

(Back in the real world)

I stood there ready to yell at Austria to sit down. but I was frozen mid word. those horrid memories in my mind i stared at my hands. a single tear streamed down my face. when i snap out of it , everyone is in an argument with Austria. except one person who stared at me. his eyes met mine and melted me. concern in his look. a little girl clung to his shoulder but looking at the commotion.

our eyes meet and held place for a long time. it was him. the one who I admired the most of them all (except uncle England)

It was Switzerland.

Bonus side stories (2) 1: he was running late. were was she? he had known she was on a snowy hill but he couldn't remember where. so he decided she could wait and get her a happy meal. i mean what could happen? she was Yuki and he was the only kaname.

_yuki pov_ the man leaned in and drained most of my blood. i felt like i was going to shrivel up and die. that's when kaname appeared and broke his neck. I fell to the floor living the last moments of my life. and the last thing i see of it was kaname saying "hey Yuki look i brought u a happy meal!" with a giant Smile . zero walked up and was like"can i have ur fries?" and then a woman bit him. kaname handed him the fries and looked at the burger and screamed "THEY FORGOT THE PICKLES! NOOOO!"

2: Jessica's pov- only now do i realize that he lived his life then sold his dream to a manga artist who published it. and after that america came up yelling that he and the rest of the countries got drunk and made an anime. my favorites were uncle england (who i have only met once) switzy and spain and Canada. MAPEL!

**review and pm me and read the stories on my favorites.. they are good :)**

**the one who is sorry for being late**

**Otaku goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ciao~**_

_**Well it's flyingmintbunny32, and it seems I will be typing and posting otaku goddess 18's stories now so I apologize for any horrid grammar. I do better with Spanish. **_

**Hey everybody, it's me otaku goddess 18 and I would like to say thanks for those followers that are reading this story and thanks for reading this now. It would mean the world to me if you review and follow me :). Please read my other story 'A joy ride' and also read;**

**The fangirl by BFTLandMWandSEK.**

**Thanks so much and I promise you that the second chapter may have been sad...but it won't be so sad in a couple of updates...if you wanna know the giant twist I have ready review, if you don't wanna review _(shit I don't understand that the hack this says but it mainly tells you to review, alright. ^-^)_Enjoy.**

* * *

**~Jessy's POV~**

It was Switzerland.

His green eyes melded mine, and his blonde hair seemed to glow. My head tilted slightly to the right. _Why is he looking at me? Did he notice me spaced out.? Isn't his name Vach or Vash? It was Vash... Hmm that is such an attractive name, but it doesn't suit him. I wonder who are his friends?_

I realized I was spacing out again and snapped back to reality. I look at him once more and now he's a slight pink. He noticed me staring and coming back to reality. He immediately looked away suddenly interested in a picture across the wall. Looking closely he was a wild cherry color.

I turn my attention back at the other nations. Germany looked like he was about to shout at everyone from either annoyance or aggravation, probably both. At that instant I took action. I slammed my hands on the desk and yelled "Everyone sit down, and listen up. We are going to start this meeting whether you like it or not."

Everyone looked shocked, but went back to their seats, stopped fighting and gave their full attention to me. America then sat up and stood next to me. He began saying "Alright everyone this is Jessica Alesso. We sometimes call her Jessi, Jess, Shorty, Mindy, Jessinator, Jessiny, Jessly and Brook." he gave a proud smile and Spain asked "Why Brook?" America still with his stupid smile said "Simple. She's a bookworm. Since Brook sounds like book we call her that." "Alright and what about Mindy?" Spain asked and America was then nervous. After some awkward discussion about this a french-man approached me. "Bonjour mademoiselle. I am Francis Bonnefoy but please call me France." while saying this he took my hand gently and placed a kiss. If I was any other girl I would be blushing like crazy but I'm not the type to do that over something so small.

"Yes, I'm aware on who everyone is, I've seen the anime you made while drunk. Alfy told me somewhat of that story." I said though it seems Germany mumbled something about wishing he never got drunk. Alfred turned a bit pink at the mention of his nickname. "Alfy?" a light russian accent was heard to my left. I turned to find Russia there looking slightly curious. Respectfully I said "Yes, I grew with Alfred and Mathews so I call them by nickname. Nice to meet you, Ivan Braginski. I am Jessica Alesso, feel free to call me whatever you like". "Thank you Jess, I will." Ivan responded with his usual smile.

"Wait, Ashley Matilda?!" England shouted surprised in his voice. "Non, her name is-" I then interrupted France. "Yea, how have you been, Uncle England?" I said in a lolita, moe kind of thing. England ran up o me and squeezed me into an embrace. I hugged back, his warm body giving off the scent of tea.

America pulled us apart and stepped in between us. "Alright dudes, I have a BIG announcement!" he said excitedly. Having our full attention he was pumped even more. "Jessie hereis going to help me run my country!" that idiotic smile was smeared all over his face. All we did was look at him in shock. Switzerland's eyes still on me.

All I could think was _WHAT?!_

* * *

**Review and PM me. I'll post the next chapter once I get 6 reviews or 50 views (or visits).** _**(**__**BLACKMAIL**** XD)**_** And thanks for those who favorite or follow my stories.**_  
_

** -the one and only otaku goddess 18**

******_Bye and thanks for reading. I hope you understand this if not complain to meclause I added and took away some parts of it :). HASTA LA PASTA~!_**


End file.
